


Black Lingerie

by afterthecurse



Series: After All It Continues Still - Scorbus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, My First Smut, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Smut, Top Albus Severus Potter, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthecurse/pseuds/afterthecurse
Summary: Albus and Scorpius decide to loose their virginity, but Scorpius has a little surprise in mind.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, scorbus - Relationship
Series: After All It Continues Still - Scorbus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592701
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. Black Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and my first smut! I wrote this at 4 am so it probably sucks but it's too late now to go back. be nice. Please comment constructive criticism it is very helpful and if anyone wants to help me spell correct this that would be amazing!  
Enjoy

Scorpius is showering while I read in bed. I have my pajamas on, so I'm cosy and warm. The shower stops and I hear ruffling from the bathroom.

"Al?"  
"Yeah?" I say mindlessly, finishing the last of the chapter.  
"Since it is our anniversary... and Christmas is coming up soon too. I wanted to give you a present combined. Don't worry I have some other presents for you too, but this just seems like a good time to...ok I'm going to shut up and do it" he giggles.

Now I am intrigued, I put down the book and sit up, watching the bathroom door intently. The door opens slowly, and a shy Scorpius steps forward. I cannot believe my eyes as I admire his naked form. The most beautiful black lace lingerie wraps around his body. In contrast with his pale white skin. He is thin but sculpted, almost feminine, yet still strong and manly. It is the most intoxicating thing I have ever seen. We lock eyes. It's as if he could read my thoughts, since he has a smirk on his face now, the shyness long gone. My heart beat quickens as he steps forward once again.

"Do you like what you see?" His smirk turns into a warm smile as he gestures me to come forward. I crawl to the foot of the bed, sitting, admiring my boyfriend.

He steps forward again, placing himself between my legs, my face to his chest. I start to breath heavily, looking up at him, he is so close to me I can smell his shampoo, a nice mint.

"You're so beautiful" I say as he cups my face in his hand, he bends over and kisses me, gently, lovingly. Almost a whisper after it's gone.

I start by kissing his hand, then I move to his wrist and up his arm. He starts to moan lightly when I kiss near his neck. I whisper a quick silencing and locking spell as my hand moves up and down the side of his thigh slowly. He leans into my touch. I suck lightly at the sensitive skin under his ear, leaving a hickey in its place. He kisses me on the lips again, this time with need, it's rushed, eager and hungry for more. I kiss him back passionately as my hand starts moving to his inner thigh.

He gasps as I touch the thin cloth that covers his dick. He moves down onto the bed, placing his knees on either side of me, his hips on mine, we straddle each other eagerly. He grinds on me and I grab his ass earning a giggle from the boy. We make out a bit more before Scorpius starts to whimper.

"Please..." It's almost a whisper, "please Al"  
"What do you want Scor?"  
"I don't know but I want more, I need more."

I lay him gently onto his back. He spreads his legs half way, to great me, a little bit self conscious. He blushes as I position myself in between them.

I pepper kisses from his chest to his tummy, making sure to lick his nipples a couple times, making him sigh in pleasure. His legs start to relax, falling further and further down, letting me see parts of him no one else ever has. I kiss along his sacred grounds, the outline of his underwear, leading into his inner thigh. When I kiss the very inner edge he bucks a bit, with a mix between a moan and a whine.  
I smile and admire him silently, he looks up at me with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

I unbutton the part that connects the underwear to the rest of the lingerie. Letting my fingers slide underneath the rim, I take it off. I start kissing and bitting his lips, now swollen and pink from all the attention it's receiving. I let go to reach into the night stand, taking out the lube. Scorpius shivers as I crack the lid open. I cover my fingers in the substance before looking up at my lover,

"I'll finger you now, if it ever hurts or you want me to stop tell me, ok?" he nods silently.

  
I slowly insert a finger into him, he is warm and tight. He moans loudly, covering his mouth in pleasure. I lap my tongue over his dick, while pressing in the tip of the second finger. He tenses and his hips lock into place, his brows are furrowed. I stop and let my finger rest there.

"Shhhh, it's ok, take your time," his body slowly relaxes under me. Finally, Scorpius replies:

"...you can now" a hushed whisper, his cheeks stained a light pink. 

I continue until I have 3 fingers inside of him. I pump them in and out, starting to get a pace. He moans louder than I have ever heard him moan before. His back curves off of the mattress, and his eyes are closed shut. Then I pull out,

"Al," he whines  
"Turn around babe, hands and knees."

He smiles and shuffles into position.  
I stop and admire the view, his ass looks great, especially in this light. I kiss it gently. I quickly realize how hard I am. I take off my pajamas swiftly, eager to continue. Scorpius giggles into his pillow. 

I trace his hole with my thumb, letting it slip in now and again until Scorpius groans loudly. I start licking laps over it, rimming him. He gasps and gnaws at his pillow, crushing the bedsheets between his fingers. I push my tongue inside, I start going in and out, fucking him with my tongue. I jerk myself off to the same pace, until I decide that I have tortured him enough. I align my dick to it. 

"Are you ready?"  
"yes yes yes yes yes yes, please, please"

I smile as I push in slightly, knowing that I am the only to make him feel like this, the only one to make him beg like this, and fuck is that a turn on. Scorpius growls from pain.

"Do you want me to stop for a second?"  
He replies with a mess of pleads, "no, please, I like it, it feels good, please Al, I can't wait anymore, please."

So I do as I am told. Pushing in further and further until I bottom out.

"Do you want to turn over again? I want to see your face Scor."  
Scorpius humms in response. Happy to be changing positions, his knees were probably cramping by now

  
He whimpers as he looks up at me, unsure,  
"This is going to sound lame but, I want you to make love to me, fuck me slowly... claim me as yours."

A moment of silence passes, everything becomes still.

"Stop staring at me like that!" Scor defends himself.

"I'm not staring, Scor, I'm admiring. And yes I would love to do that" I laugh nervously and so does Scor. I slowly fuck him, almost grinding into him. Peppering kisses all over his body.

"I won't last much longer Al" He looks like it too, his face is so close to mine. I can feel his uneven breath against my cheek. 

"I know Scor, me neither. Touch yourself"

And he did, leading him to climax. I watch as his eyes go into the back of his head, as he covers his open mouth in ecstacy, it makes me come too. Scor is so beautiful in moments like these.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask, cuddling up next to him, using a spell to clean us up.  
"I'm feeling better than I ever have" Scor laughs into my arms.  
"Next time I'm going to top" He says confidently.  
"Oh really? We'll have to see about that" I start tickling him mercilessly using the opportunity to get on top of him, leaving hickeys on his neck for his Dad to notice later. But that doesn't matter now, right now we are the only two people on earth.


	2. Far Too Lost For Anything Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus guides Scorpius through topping for the first time, but old habits die hard and Scorpius just wants to show him a good time.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This fic is dedicated to the wonderful xbluemist. I hope you like it, and I am very thankful of your support. The world needs more people like you. This fic went into a direction I didn't expect it to so I'm not sure if it's really your style but I hope it makes you happy anyway.

FAR TOO LOST FOR ANYTHING ELSE

Albus is sleeping soundly next to me. He looks so beautiful when he sleeps, almost delicate. I trace my fingers on his face carefully, so that I don't wake him up. I can feel his breath warm on my thumb as I rest it on his bottom lip. God I wish he was awake right now. I wish I could kiss him. He stirs and I pull my hand away.

"Scor?" he whispers, opening his eyes slightly.  
"Yeah?" I snake my arms around his form, resting my head on his shoulder, putting my free hand on his stomach.  
Albus laughs and pushes me away, "your so cold!"  
I giggle and start kissing his neck. He groans and laces his fingers through my hair.  
"Scorrrr come onnn"  
"Take your shirt off. Now. Please"  
A bit startled, Albus complies.

I trace his stomach with my hand and he shivers again.  
"Are you ok? Is this ok? If you aren't in the mood-" he interupts me with a kiss.  
"Now I am, and take off your shirt too" Albus says, grinning.  
I take it off and sit up on top of him, pulling the covers over both of our heads.

I start kissing his neck again, moving down slowly until I reach his stomach. I pause.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"I swear to God Scor if you stop right now I will kill you and this time I'm not joking" Albus sits up and pulls his pants off, I pull off mine too. We start kissing again. Regaining most of his contiousness, Albus kisses me with passion and I melt in his arms easily. No no no this is not what I want. I push Albus back down to the bed.  
"Stay. I'm in charge tonight, just relax. I want to show you something I think you'll like" I say, gaining confidence. Albus stares at me, confused but intrigued by my new demeanor. He looks so cute when he's like that: laying there, baffled. He smiles because he knows I'm staring. That's fine, I want him to know. I want him to know how much I love him, so I whisper it into his ear and kiss him softly on the lips.  
"I love you too Scor"  
My belly wants to crawl back into itself when he says it like that. With that look in his eyes that proves he means it.

I move down and run kisses down his inner thigh, he moans at the contact. Head tilting back, he makes the prettiest of noises, the ones I think about after, when I'm in bed at night thinking of things I would be embarrassed to say out loud. I kiss the sensitive skin right under his ear and whisper as I run my hands up and down his thigh, "Shhhh, you'll wake up everyone in the dorm."  
Albus whines as I wrap my hand firmly around his dick, jerking him off slowly. So slowly, Albus starts to buck his hips forward, I stop him in time though, locking his hips in place with my hand.

My breath ghosts over the tip of his dick. I giggle as he mouths the word "fuck." He stares at me, the frustration clear in his eyes. So I lick the tip, first slowly, then faster and faster. I close my lips around it, bobing my head up and down. Albus' moaning is erratic, he tries his best to keep quiet but he can't. Does he know I love him? God I love him. I wish I could take a picture of this moment, keep it until the day I die.

He reaches over to the bed side drawer and pulls out his wand and some lube. He whispers a silencing spell and hands me the bottle.  
"Your blushing Scor"  
"Am I?"  
"Yeah" Albus says amuzed.  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
Albus laughs at me, I feel myself getting red.  
"I gave you lube Scor, I don't know, guess?"  
I open it and Albus silences.  
"You seem nervous. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks me.  
"I just want to make it good. I want to make you feel the things I feel when you do this to me."  
Albus smiles and kisses me reassuringly.  
"You'll be great, you always are Scor. Go with the flow and don't be worried about making it perfect."  
I nod, and he strokes my hair silently. He kisses me again, before I head back down.

I coat my two middle fingers in lube, aligning one with his entrance. I stare at him as it slowly goes inside. He hums and I put in the tip of the second. I intch my finger slowly in, making sure to stop and let him adjust. When he tenses up you can tell, his brows furrow, his legs still, and his insides clench around your fingers. Then, if you wait long enough, maybe kiss him a couple times you will se his expression change into one of pleasure. His legs fall down slowly, relaxing into a comfortable position, and he opens up, accepting the advances made into him.

I fuck him with three fingers, in and out, in and out. He moans loudly, his body follows the rhythm, fucking back into my hand, eager for more. Then I hit it, his prostate. His body goes out of control, back off the mattress, writhing under me. I aim for that spot again. I don't always hit it but I try my best. I want to make him feel as good as humanly possible. He might have laughed at me before but I doubt he would now, looking at him doubt he can form a coherent sentence right now. If anything I want to hear him choke on his own words as he tries to speak through it all. I wonder what he would say.  
"Feels good Al?"  
He nods, mouthing yes before his head falls back again.  
"Tell me how it feels Al" I say teasingly, he whines struggling to breathe.  
"G-good. Fuck. I. So. Good..." he inhales sharply. "I-I I'm close"

I pull away, leaving him struggling under me for more contact. I smile and admire him as he slowly calms down. When he does I get back down to work. Wrapping my lips around his cock, taking it fully now. Up and down, up and down, while my tongue dashes around it. Then he puts his hand in my hair, he pulls on it to hold my head still as he starts to fuck my face.  
It's a strange feeling at first, letting someone have that much control, but I ease into it over time. I start to like it a lot, more than I thought I would. I like it when his dick hits the back of my throat it makes my mouth feel so full.

The thrusts become faster and slopier. I can tell he's on edge. So I begin jerking off the base of his dick. His moans are so hot. Fuck. I never thought I'd find myself like this, but I like it. I like it a lot. Then, abruptly, he pulls my face away from him. I look up to see what's wrong, he looks like he just ran ten miles. Looking back down at me, he brings his dick up above my face and jerks off in front of me. His green eyes pierce through my soul. I'm yours. I'm yours. I'm yours.

I feel something cold run down my face. I open my eyes to look at him and he kisses me strongly. He wipes the cum off my face with his thumb, making sure to get the residue off my chin. He reaches over to his wand and casts a cleaning spell. I feel my eyes closing slowly and warmth around me. All I can feel is him, he plays with my hair, I'm too far lost for anything else. I can barely move in his tight embrace but I don't mind, and I'm too sleepy to protest at the uncomfortable way our legs wrap around each other. I sleep deeply, deeper than I ever have before. In the arms of the man I trust, the man I love.  
"Goodnight Scor."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want a part 2 where Scor tops. Also, please comment constructive criticism it is very helpful and if anyone wants to help me spell correct this that would be amazing!  
I love you and I hope you enjoyed this


End file.
